All is Fair
by J. Clovie
Summary: Seed has changed in the last year. Cid and Squall began using Seed in illegal operations, pitting Esthar and Galbadia against eachother, with Garden profiting. but things lose focus when Squall meets the woman of his dreams, who's not his wife, Rinoa?
1. Default Chapter

Untitled  
  
Squall sat down in the small bunker underneath Balamb Garden. He could hear bombs and bullets whistling in the air above him, and it hurt him to know that it was entirely his fault. He did not carry out his duties as Garden Commander, and had cheated numerous times on his first true love, his wife Rinoa, for another woman. The worst thing, however, was starting a war Between Esthar and Galbadia, which led to his current situation. He could hear voices above him, and he knew they where looking for him. He had almost no strength left, however, and he soon had to lie down on the cold floor. As he lay down, readying himself for death, he thought about the past; and if he made it out of here, his future. 


	2. Squall meets his Match

Untitled-2  
  
{Past}  
  
Squall walked outside of his Officers Quarters on the newly built 4th floor. It was a beautiful day, and for the first time in a while, he was happy. He was late for his breakfast with Rinoa in the Cafeteria. He continued to walk to the elevator, where he was greeted by an equally happy Zell.  
  
"How's it hanging" Zell said, received an uncharacteristic "Great, Zell, and you?" by Squall. In the year after the Second Sorcerers War, Squall and Zell had become very close, almost best friends. Before the conversation could continue, though, the elevator bell rang, and the doors opened. A large amount of people flowed out at a blinding pace, yet one of those faces caught Squall's eye. He had never seen her before. She was 5'5, with a beautiful brown complexion and eyes like fire. She was walking very fast, with her waist-long black hair swinging freely, and before Squall knew it she was gone. He didn't have long to think though, because a feeling of guilt crept up his brain. "I'm married" he said out loud, more to himself than to Zell, who was staring at him impatiently.  
  
"Getting on, Boss?" Zell asked. Squall noticed that he had been standing in the same place for quite a long time. He looked at Zell apologetically, and walked into the elevator.  
  
After the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Squall walked out and headed to the Cafeteria. When he made it, he scanned the room for Rinoa. He found her, and walked to the table. After a kiss, Squall sat down.  
  
"Good morning" Rinoa said as Squall called for a waiter. Squall looked at Rinoa, and his mind went back in time to their wedding day. She was so beautiful in her white dress, designed by Nikola Blastula, the leading designer in Esthar. It cost Squall a hell of a lot of money, but it was worth it. Squall had been doing some risky business in Garden, doing his own private mercenary service, S., to bring in extra profit. Seed was also milking money out of small and large organizations by selling low level seeds into security work. Rinoa talked about how they should go on vacation, while Squall listened. Well, half of him was listening, while the other half was thinking of getting some from Rinoa. In the 6 months that they were married, Squall only had sex with Rinoa 4 times. It was getting stressful, seeing all of the nice trim around the military academy. That thought brought Squall back to the beautiful young girl he saw on the 4th floor. Squall was snapped out of his thoughts by Rinoa.  
  
"The Headmasters coming" She said, as Headmaster Cid approached them, with a large grey briefcase that Squall automatically recognized. I was the NOC case, used for high profile missions involving the most dangerous mission possible; planting a nuclear bomb on enemy territory. Squall had never seen it used, and the last time it was used, it was on what is now Eastern Trabia. Where Trabia City once was there is now a fucking hole, which still has smoke coming from it. Squall knew that it wasn't right for him to think like that, because he was the head of the most powerful mercenary group on Gaia- SeeD. Cid stopped at the desk.  
  
"Follow me" he said, as if he did not want Rinoa to hear. He then turned around, and walked away. With another kiss to Rinoa, he followed.  
  
Squall sat in Cid's plush leather couch, admiring the way Cid decorated his Basement Office. It was dark though, and shadows loomed everywhere. Cid, however, was in a serious mood, so Squall did not comment.  
  
"Squall, we have a Goldmine. You very well know about the stiff relations between Esthar and Galbadia" Cid said, with a hint of fear in his voice. Squall did know about the conflict, because it was his plan that was getting Garden money out of it. Since Prime Minister Richelieu had been elected in Galbadia, things had gotten bad. Richelieu hated everything Estharian, and refused to even allow trade with the technological giant. Garden had been capitalizing on the embargo by buying goods from Esthar, then selling them to Galbadian merchants for 10 times the price. It was beautiful. "We are going to have problems with Galbadia again" Cid stated, a grin cracking on his wrinkled face. "Why, did Richelieu find out?" Squall asked, noticing Cids grin, but not reacting to it.  
  
"No, even worse" Cid exclaimed. Squalls mind went back to the briefcase. "We're going to destroy Deling City?" he asked again.  
  
"Yes" Cid replied. We have been hired to build a task force to plant an a- bomb in Deling Square. "This is madness, do you know what will happen?" was Squalls reply.  
  
"Galbadia will blame Esthar, Esthar will build up it defenses, and we will profit from the Great War." A voice from the shadows rang. The girl from the elevator walked out of one of the shadows, looking just as sexy as Squall remembered, given that it was only 20 minutes ago that he last saw her.  
  
"Hello, Squall" the chocolate skinned girl said, as she sat down in a seat.  
  
"Squall Leonhart, Meet Chandra Mahsin, Director of Study at Garden Research in Trabia, and your new partner. 


End file.
